paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Case of the Crawlies
It was spring time in Adventure Bay. Casey and Everest were on their way to meet Herbie and Tracker at a spot in the forest. They were going to go exploring I can't wait to see Tracker again. And I especially can't wait to see Herbie again! Said Casey excitedly. Yeah, ever since he became a member of the PAW Patrol, he's been very helpful lately. Everest said They rounded a bend and went into the forest. Herbie and Tracker were there waiting for them. You think this little exploration will go alright Tracker? Herbie asked Si! It will go great Herbie. Answered Tracker Soon Everest and Casey arrived. Hi Tracker! Hi Herbie! Everest said Nice to see you two again! Said Casey Everest! Casey! you guys made it! Herbie said happily. How is it going mi amigos? Asked Tracker It's been going well for me. Everest said. Me and Jake have been helping skiers out with their kids who want to learn how to ski. It's been going good for me too. Casey added. I'm helping Bailey out by giving kids train rides in my steam engine. They sure do love to ride in it! Glad you guys are doing well. Said Herbie. Ready to start our little adventure? He asked, wagging his tail. You bet! Casey said. Let's go everyone! And they set off into the forest. Along the way, they passed a bear cave, the same one that the bear cub that followed Aid and Skye lived in. Haha, Aid told me a mother bear lives in there. Herbie said. He's so scared of bears. Yeah, kinda like how you're scared of insects right Herbie? Casey asked grinning a bit. Herbie blushed. Y-yeah, me, scared of bugs. Heheh. Herbie said while scratching the back of his head. They continued down the route. They spotted some berries growing on a bush. Those look delicious! Said Everest. Ten cuidado Everest! Those berries could be poisonous to eat. Warned Tracker Oh, right. Everest said A little later, they walked to a lake. I am feeling a little hot from all this walking. Said Herbie. I wanna take a quick dip. Me too. Said Casey I guess one little dip in the lake couldn't hurt. Everest said. You guys go ahead. I'm good. Said Tracker Casey, Everest, and Herbie jump in. The swim around for a while, then Tracker's ears pick up something. Oi! Where's that sound coming from? Said Tracker. It sounds like it's coming from the water. Huh? The water. Casey pondered Is there something else that's in the water Tracker? Everest asked But before Tracker could answer, something underwater brushed up under Herbie's belly. Hahahahaha! What was that? Herbie asked. What? Oh heeheeheehee! Something tickled my belly. Everest said Heheheheheh! Mine too. Said Casey Then a beaver emerges up from under the water. It giggles at the three pups in the water. It must've been that beaver. Said Everest This must be his home. Said Herbie Well, let's get back to exploring! Said Casey as he swims out of the lake and shakes off the water. Ok! Herbie and Everest say simultaneously and then get out of the lake and shake off the water as well. They continue walking along. Soon, they reach a certain part of the forest under some trees. We can stay here to rest a bit. Then we'll go to the mountain, and then get ready to leave. Said Everest Good idea! Said Tracker But Herbie didn't feel like resting just yet. Can I go somewhere for just a bit? I won't go far. Herbie asked Ok, just be careful and don't wander off too far. Everest said And be sure to return soon. we're not staying here for too long. Casey added Ok! Herbie said as he went off into another part of the forest. He admired some tall trees and some pretty flowers as he was walking. *sighs* There's nothing like a good nature walk. He said gracefully. What he didn't know was that there was a hole in the path he was walking in. He didn't see it until it was too late. Wh-wh-whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oof! Herbie exclaimed as he fell into the hole. Ohhhhhhhhh where am I? He asked recovering from the fall. Oh no. Oh no! I'm stuck in this hole! He exclaimed. Tracker! Everest! Casey! Heeeelp! He called, but no one could hear him. I should've just stayed with them. Herbie sighed. Now what am I supposed to do? Herbie's predicament didn't get any better when he saw a beetle in the hole as well. Ah! What is a beetle doing down here?! He gasped The beetle started to crawl towards him. No no no! Keep away! Back off! Herbie said while backing up. But the beetle wouldn't back away. Herbie tried to back up further away from the beetle, but he backed right up into a wall. Oh dear, I can't go anywhere else. Herbie said fearfully. *gasp* Nononono! Don't come any closer! Pleeeeease! Herbie said shutting his eyes. The beetle unfortunately didn't listen and crawled right onto Herbie's left leg. *gulp* N-nonono. Get off! P-please? Herbie begged. *shudders* C-creepy c-crawler! But the beetle wasn't the only insect down in the hole, a cockroach was also in there. Oh no! Not another creepy crawler! Herbie exclaimed The cockroach managed to get onto Herbie's right leg. Oooooo. Get....off. P-pleeeheeheeease! Herbie begged again. Then another beetle and an centipede came up and crawled onto Herbie from behind him. Eeek! Wh-what's that? *gasp* Oh no, not more! Herbie said But they weren't the last of the bugs. Two millipedes crawled up to Herbie. These were his least favorite creepy crawlers to encounter. Ah! Not those! Anything but those! Herbie said trying to back up, but couldn't. These new crawlers each climbed up on one of Herbie's hind paws. Heeheehee! Stop! That tickles! Herbie said But the millipedes still crawled about on Herbie's hind paws. Oh please, get off! All of you! Stohohohop! I don't like bugs! Herbie said while still laughing from the millipedes being on his hind paws. But it wasn't over, as a Water bug joined the others on crawling on Herbie. This one went onto Herbie's belly. Gehehehet off of thehehehere! Herbie giggled The last of the creepy crawlers arrived, ten ants. Two of them went on Herbie's right arm, two went on the left, three went on his back, two went on the tail, and the last one went on his head. Herbie was so scared, he could barely move. Ohhhh stoooop! Get off meee! I don't like bugs! Plehehease! Just go crawl somewhere else! Herbie begged the bugs, but they wouldn't get off of him. Then the millipede on his right hind paw accidentally got his tickle spot. Hahahahahahahahahahah! Stohohohohohohohop! That's my tickle spohohohot! Herbie laughed loudly. I tohohohohohohold you guys to gehehehehehet ohohoff! Herbie shouted while tearing up. The bugs continued their crawling, and Herbie was in a great state of fear. You creepy crahahahawlers go crawl on something else! I don't like this at all! Herbie screamed. This is too muhuhuhuch for mehehe! But when the centipede crawled onto Herbie's nose, it sent him flying into a huge panic. AAAHHHHHHH! Herbie yelled Meanwhile, back at the area where the others were resting. Casey and Everest were starting to get worried about Herbie. Where's Herbie? He should've been back by now. Everest wondered I don't know Everest. Maybe he'll turn up soon. He couldn't of gone that far. Nor wanted to go that far. Said Smokie I hope Herbie's ok. Said Tracker while frowning. Donde esta el? Where is he? Fortunately, Herbie's loud scream got the attention of Tracker. Qué fue eso?! What was that?! Tracker exclaimed What?! What was it Tracker? Casey asked running up to Tracker. I heard someone scream. Tracker said. It came from this way. It might be Herbie. Vamos amigos! He said while running in the direction the scream came from. Come on Everest! Herbie needs our help! Casey said and then runs after Tracker. Alright! Here we come Herbie! Said Everest following the other two pups. Back at the hole, Herbie was still covered in bugs and was still traumatized about it. Ooooooooo geeeeeeeeet oooooooooooffff! I want you guys off! Off off off! Herbie said Soon Tracker, Everest, and Casey arrive at the hole. Herbie! Are you ok? Everest called out to Herbie. Herbie looked up and was relieved to see his friends again. Guys! I'm so glad to, *giggles from the millipedes still crawling on his hind paws* see you! Are you stuck? Asked Casey Y-yes, I am! And these b-bugs won't stop crawling on me! Herbie explained We got to get him out of there. Said Casey I know! *barks* Grappling hook! Everest then shoots the hook down to Herbie's level. Grab on the hook Herbie! Everest called But Herbie was too scared from all the bugs to grab it. Tracker! Use your cables to move Herbie onto the hook. He'll start moving if he's moved. Casey instructed You got it amigo! *barks* Cables! The two cables went on each side of Herbie, then as they got pulled back, they attached to Herbie's pup pack and pulled him to the grappling hook. Now Herbie regained his composure and grabbed the hook. I got it Everest! Herbie called Then Everest began to pull the hook and Herbie back up to the surface. At last, Herbie was out of the hole. Phew! Thank you guys! Herbie sighed. But I still have these bugs crawling on me. Heeheeheeheehee! And tickling me! Herbie said I'll help with that! *barks* Whistle! Casey then blows his whistle which gets the attention of all the bugs. They all stop crawling on Herbie. Listen creepy crawlers, Herbie is not a tree, a rock, not even a home for you guys to crawl on! Please, get off of him at once! Casey ordered. Soon, all the bugs get off of Herbie and crawl away. *inhales deeply and exhales in relief* Finally! I don't have anymore bugs on me! Herbie sighed gratefully. But one ant was still on his head. AH! Get off me! Get off me! Herbie shouted and shook around quickly. *blows whistle* Ahem! I said all of you creepy crawlers! Casey ordered The ant eventually gets off and crawls away. Thanks Casey. And thank you Tracker and Everest. I don't know what I'd do without friends like you. Herbie said smiling. No problema Herbie! I'm happy to help mi amigo! Said Tracker Yeah, me too. I'm glad you're ok. Said Everest Those bugs must've given you a hard time huh? Said Casey Yeah, I was so scared. I thought no one would come to rescue me. Herbie said starting to tear up. Everest walks over to comfort him. We'll never fail to rescue a friend Herbie. She said Si! Amigos forever! Said Tracker And you can count on us to help you out when you need it. Added Casey Herbie smiled brightly. Thank you guys. Um, weren't we going to the mountain next? The young corgi asked. Oh yeah! You ready to go? Asked Everest You bet I am! Said Herbie. But let's be careful not to fall into any holes huh? Tracker laughs. We won't! Vamos! Let's go! He said To the mountain! Casey shouted as the four pups raced away to go see the mountain. The End